


The Youngest Shelby

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Series: Our Pendulum Swings [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Black Reader, Half-Siblings, Inventor Reader, More tags to be added, Other, POC Reader, half sister reader, young genius reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: Not many people knew who you were, you were just the young pretty colored girl that was always around the Shelby's. But as time goes by you begin to make a name for yourself through your inventions and knowledge. And this gains a lot of unwanted attention.
Relationships: Ada Shelby & Reader, Ada Shelby & Tommy Shelby, Arthur Shelby & Reader, Finn Shelby & Reader, Polly Gray & Reader, Tommy Shelby & Arthur Shelby, Tommy Shelby & Finn Shelby, Tommy Shelby & Reader
Series: Our Pendulum Swings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

**Year: 1916, Birmingham, England**

The first thing Pol noticed when she walked into the Shelby household was the silence. Normally Finn and Y/n were arguing over something or even loudly playing, but nope, there wasn't a single sound. With a confused voice Po called out as she hung up her coat, "Finn? Y/n? Where are you?"

Not a sound could be heard still. Walking deeper into the house she slowly took out her knife, just in case there was a problem like her intuition was telling her, and called out again when she got to the living room relief flooded through her as she looked at the young sleeping Finn. Now she just had to find you. Lowering her knife as she relaxed some, tension slowly but not fully leaving her Pol walked into the kitchen. There were stains in the carpet that she couldn't fully make out but that was the least of her concerns. Once in the kitchen a cry escaped her when she saw the puddle of dark blood on the floor and table, the only clue of what caused it being a knife. Everything within Pol was set aflame with worry and fear, remembering that one child was still missing, you. "Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU DARLING!?"

Finn awoke with a jolt at the sound of Pol screaming for you. Rubbing his eyes, Finn sat up with a yawn as he got off the couch, fully alert. "Aunt Pol? What's going on?" he yawned softly only to be ignored as Pol ran up stairs, still calling out for you. "Aunt Pol?"

Finn quickly followed behind the older woman as fast as he his 8 soon to be 9 year old legs could allow him. By the time he got to the top of the stairs Pol had already opened the fourth and final room door to find nothing. "Aunt Pol! What's wrong?"

"Finn! Where is your sister!?" Pol called, getting down on her knees to grip the shoulders of the young boy. Finn looked at her confused and pointed at the stairs. Within the little closet of the stairs, you found peaceful solitude. Even at the tender age of 6 you held the indescribable knowledge of a genius, and that little closet you had was where you spent your time putting that brain to work while your brothers were at war. Creating things you have yet to show others with the scraps you found around the factory and water. With the help of said scraps the room was relatively soundproof as you worked the blowtorch across your once severed finger attaching a new one as you bite down on a piece of clean wood. 

The new one was a cross between your regular finger and prosthetic. To anyone else it may have seen pointless but now within your right index finger was a retractable knife. At your finger stop was a paper thin slit that it could go in and out of you, and at the inner knuckle a black mole like dot that doubled as a dial to move it. It hurt like crazy but all in the name of science! Just as you were finishing up with the blowtorch the door burst open, and you were greeted but the sight of a panicked Pol. Her eyes drifted to the blowtorch and in a matter of seconds she was yanking you out of the closet and taking the blowtorch from you. "What the hell are you doing Y/n! Where did you get this!? And why is there blood in the kitchen!? Are you hurt anywhere!? What happened!?"

"I cuts off me finger putted a knife init!" you said proudly with a slight lisp, after removing the wood from your mouth, as you gave her your right hand. At the base of your finger was a brown ring of burnt flesh, where you reattached your finger. 

"YOU DID WHAT!?" she screamed out, dropping the blow torch on the ground to examine your hand closely. Beside the ring of burnt flesh and black dot you had on your hand everything still looked the same to her. And she couldn't help but doubt the fact that you really did what you said. 

"Look Aunt Polly!" you giggled. Placing your left index finger to your dial you quickly turned it and Pol watched in horror as a thin but sturdy 4 inch blade exited your finger. 

"Cool! Me next Y/n!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOUNG LADY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

**3 years later**

"Arthur! Finn hid my screwdriver!" you cried as you burst into the private room of the Garrison, Finn following close behind you as he followed you in. You were smart, innovative, cunning especially for a 9 year old. But that didn't change the fact that you were 9 as you got on your tippy toes placing your hand on the table as you looked at your smoking and drinking older brothers.

"Did not!" Finn countered quickly as he slammed the door behind him to glare at you as you stood across from Arthur, crocodile tears in your eyes as you looked up at your oldest and arguably the most protective brother. Tommy had his moments when he was worse than Arthur but he wasn't here right now. And Arthur let's you have sweets before bed unlike everyone else anyway.

"You did! Yous was in my closet! I saw you!" you yelled back as Arthur and John exchanged a look and placed down their drinks. The two of you always argue and bully each other but normally Finn knew better than to get in the middle of your inventing. After you cut off your finger those years ago your creativity was closely watched in case of any more self mutilation. And unfortunately to this this meant the limitation of supplies, not to mention that you no longer allowed to be around knives or anything that can cut off limbs. "Aunt Polly said I can't have no mores screwdrivers! So you have to give it back or I won't be able to finish the gifts!" 

"Finn, give Y/n back her stuff. Didn't Tommy tell you not to get in the middle of her work?" Arthur said as he put down his cigarette. The 11 soon to be 12 year old looked away in denial as he crossed his arms. Tommy did tell him that, especially when you started making more and more working weapons for your siblings.

"Yes.. But I really didn't take her screwdriver! She probably left it in the office again!" Finn lied as he turned to look back at his sister, glare settled in his eyes as he looked at her wet one. "And even if I did take it why should I give it back!? It's not likely you're making me a gift!" an angry discreet pout spread Finn's face as the real reason as to why he took the screwdriver came out. 

"Y/n, what are you making gifts for?" John asked as he chewed on a toothpick, leaning forward as he placed his glass down to look at your smaller form. To anyone outside of Small Heath you were just a young colored girl, but in Small Heath everyone knew you were the youngest and most protected Shelby. You didn't have the same mother has your brothers and sister but your were blood even though you were a bastard child. Looking at John you pouted and tapped your foot repeated, a habit you've started when aggravated and or upset, as you whined.

"It's a surprise! I tolded you that yesterday!" you huffed. Finn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, jealous that you were making something for everyone else but him. You've already made everyone else such cool weapons and such, so where was his? When was he going to get something cool like Ada's poison darts? Or his brothers' knuckleduster? Or Aunt Pol's spark knife? It wasn't fair. He wanted your attention too.

"Its some silly ring for your guns! I saw her messing around with John's gun and holding it to her face!" Finn huffed. Your eyes widened and you quickly turned to look at your other brother in betrayal.

"Yous said you weren't gonna tell! And you touched it too!" you yelled, foot tapping faster as you glare at the older boy. Finn's smug looked dropped at your last accusation as he looked at his older brothers who both shared the same look. Finn, already knowing what was next, slumped and looked down already accepting his fate. 

"You were doing what with John's gun?" Arthur said lowly as he placed his cigarette in the ashtray and transitioned between looking at his youngest siblings and John. He could understand the childish curiosity of the two of you but why were messing around and playing around with a gun? "Why were you searching around for Johnny's gun?" 

"Was not! I founded it on the couch! All I dids was measure it! Finn was the one who was running with it! And then Aunt Polly took it and she's almost spanked us!" You quickly defend yourself, throwing two out of four of your brothers under the bus in the process. John slouched into his seat with a groan as Arthur glared at him. Finn, on the other hand, was looking down guilty of everything you said.

"I'll let Aunt Pol deal with you John. As for you two, Y/n go on home now. Finn you're coming with me to the office." Arthur said with a groan as he downed his glass and stood up. His large hand was placed on your shoulder causing a frown to spread across your face as you puffed out your cheeks in annoyance. 

"But my screwdriver!" You whined, stopping in your tracks as you glare up at the man. Arthur groaned and looked into your tear filled eyes with annoyance at first before relaxing and kneeling down to your level. Your small fist tightly gripped the fabric of your blue dress as you sniffles. Your hair was parted at the side pinned back to your thick curls rested (near/on) your neck. You were absolutely the sweetest person Arthur ever met and seeing you cry was something he hated.

"You probably left it somewhere like Finn said Y/n." he tried to reason causing you look at said boy. A well placed whimper caused him to look away and almost cave in. But if you being mad at him was the only way for him to have your attention then so be it.

Tears left your eyes as you watched as all your brothers left the private area. You sniffled, and despite your disappointment, followed close behind them, but turned in the opposite direction when they weren't looking. If they won't help you get your screwdriver back you'll get yourself a new one. As you ran away heads turned to look at you in confusion. The normally happy and smiling girl was running and crying, not normally at all. But they knew better than to touch you, in fear of one of your family members seeing you and accusing them of making you cry. 

You weren't paying attention to where you were and ultimately that was your downfall. You crashed into an unknown woman dressed in a green outfit. She definitely didn't belong in Small Heath and the outfit she wore proved that, she looked like she had money. Sniffling and rubbing your forehead you looked up at woman, who had her gloved hand held out to you. "Are you alright dear? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

"My brother said not to talk to strangers." You said on reflex as you stood up on your own and brushed yourself off. The lady placed her hand down and knelt to your level with a smile, her blonde hair slight framing her face as she did so. With her suddenly being so close you took a step back hesitantly and gathered air into your lungs in case you needed to scream.

"Well I'm Grace. And since I told you my name that means I'm not a stranger anymore. Unfortunately though it seems like your pretty blue dress got ruined from the mud. How about I see you home? Its dangerous for a pretty little girl like you to be out on her own" She offered with an innocent smile. You squinted at the woman before you as you nervously fiddled with your dress. Something about her was off and you couldn't trust it. 

"Yous still a stranger. Just because I know your name doesn't mean I know you! I don't know who you are or why you're here." You mumbled nervously, blinking away your tears from before to glare at the older woman. 

"Why I'm here? What do you mean?" Grace asked with confusion. You glance the woman over again and frowned deeply. People like her don't just come to muddy, run down, areas like Small Heath for no reason. Especially not while your family ran it. 

"You're a spy, aren't you?" 


End file.
